


A Certain Kind Of Hell

by theladyofthedarkcastle



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Golden Lace, Public Sex, RSS 2015, Rumbelle Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyofthedarkcastle/pseuds/theladyofthedarkcastle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lacey French tempts Mr. Gold far outside of his comfort zone.  Written for the Tumblr Rumbelle Secret Santa 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Certain Kind Of Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheScholarlyStrumpet (equipoise)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/equipoise/gifts).



Robert Gold picked up the small envelope that had been lain on his foyer table. The cursive script was undeniable.

Lacey. 

The French girl had been in town all of three days before she’d found herself stumbling into his shop. He’d never believe it was the accident she claimed. No one found themselves in Gold’s Pawnshop without some kind of purpose. She’d been in town six days before they’d had sex with each other. It had taken her ten days to devise the game they were still currently playing. 

Picking up the stiff stationary, Robert moved into the living room, leaning his cane into the couch before sitting. His body twitched as he slid a thumb under the envelope’s flap. He never knew what to expect when dealing with Lacey, and that was a large part of what kept him coming back to her. He’d had more sex in the past month they’d been playing their game than he’d had in the past five years combined. From her tiny apartment to all over his house, to the pawnshop, and even once in the back of her family’s flower shop. She was relentless, and Gold was pretty sure he’d never felt younger. 

Every time Lacey wanted to mix things up, as it were, she’d send him a letter. A simple card, really, containing the location and time he was to meet her. If he showed up, that meant he was agreeing to whatever sexual act she had up her sleeve. Once he was there, he couldn’t back out. 

Backing out had never once crossed his mind. Lacey had sent him five cards in the little over a month they’d been playing and had allowed him entrance to her body in ways he hadn’t even been sure existed until he was in the moment and his cock was the only thing driving him forward. 

She always used such stiff parchment, paper that wouldn’t allow as much as a wrinkle. She’d joked one time that she’d picked it because it reminded her of him, all pressed suits unwilling to be rumpled. He laughed to himself as he considered how untruth that was now. Lacey French had a way of getting what she wanted and for whatever crazy reason, she wanted him, and glancing down it seemed she wanted him in the park.

Walking up the stairs and turning into his bedroom, he could see his maid, Elizabeth, had apparently already been through the house because his dry cleaning was hanging on his closet door. One tug to the zipper and the new deep burgundy shirt he’d purchased specifically for Lacey was bared to his gaze. It wouldn’t be long before he’d be bared in it himself. He smirked as he considered himself in the mirror. Whatever tricks his strumpet had up her sleeve, they’d be well worth the extra time he took to make himself look more delectable for her. 

\--------------------------------

Lacey French snapped the trash bag open, surveying her bedroom with a sigh. Take out containers and papers covered almost every surface that wasn’t the body shaped hole in her bedclothes. She’d just barely finished another semester of college online. She laughed to herself, she always felt like she’d barely finished, but here she was, one more semester down and another bag full of chinese detritus. 

Thoughts whipped through her head as she cleared off the containers from her desk space. Had Gold gotten her missive? Had he flipped out? Did he even realize there was something afoot worth flipping out over? Probably not. Her note had been much more succinct than usual. 

The Park. Our Bench. 5:30 pm. Wear your long coat. 

Tonight was for celebrating, and boy did Lacey have something in mind. Two beer bottles flew into the bag, reminding her gently that drinking did not in fact, inspire her. Her phone beeped. Five o'clock on the dot. She’d have to leave soon if she didn’t want Gold to beat her to their bench, and for once, Lacey wanted to be the first to arrive. 

Ever since they’d begun this...arrangement, Lacey had felt like she was one step behind the infamous pawnbroker. A man oozing wealth and power, his pull drew her in like the richest of wines. She hadn’t been able to survive 24 hours after moving to this godforsaken hamlet before she’d sought him out. Thankfully, the fact that he was an utter bastard did more to wind her up than anything else and the fact that he was unattached was just icing on her cake. 

Most of their trysts had been conducted at his sprawling house. There was no way in hell she’d bring him back to her shitty apartment, even if she could expunge the smell of stale chinese food out of the walls. The man looked like even the air he was breathing was of some magical higher quality. 

Lacey prided herself at being the only person who could seem to ruffle those deliciously impeccable feathers. But tonight, it wasn’t about him, it was about her and getting exactly what she wanted, where she wanted it. 

He’d made a joke, once in his bed, after they’d had far too much to drink and she’d simply left herself in his arms, about the townspeople having a heart attack if they realized the evil Mr. Gold engaged in something as mundane as sex. She’d laughed even as a thrill had run itself down her well sore body. For the scenario to happen, they’d have to be seen. 

If she was being honest with herself, the idea almost made her dizzy with arousal. 

Watching wasn’t out of her realm. Her old roommates back in Sydney weren’t super diligent in keeping doors or mouths closed and Lacey had found her hands slipping beneath the waistband of her panties more often than not. She’d always been able to bring herself off quickly and silently, the idea that she could be caught fueling her furious movements. She wanted to be in charge, she wanted to be the one in the act. And frankly, she wanted Gold to be the one getting off of being caught, on having his dark persona, the one he worked so damn hard maintaining, broken by her quick mouth and clever hands. 

Gold favored most of her barely there dresses, but it was getting cold and at the time she’d requested him, the sun would be practically gone. She pulled one of her wool sweater dresses out of the pile on her floor, stepping out of her thong and shimmying it down her thighs. It would only get in the way. Her dress hit about mid thigh and her boots covered most of her calves. She’d be warm enough anyway. 

A glance in the mirror by the front door showed her loose waves from the night before were more or less in tact. A twirl of her mother’s silver ring on her right hand and she was gone, the click from the lock echoing in the darkness. 

\--------------------------------

He could see her, sitting on their bench as her note had requested. His cock twitched in his pants as he recalled how the bench in question had come to be regarded as “theirs”. It had only happened about a week ago, after the first snow of the year had somewhat stuck to the ground. He’d been merely watching the people passing when he’d found himself with a lap full of Lacey, who’d claimed she’d slipped on a patch of ice leaving her no choice but to fling herself into his lap, exposing the scrap of fabric she insisted was underwear and flitting away, leaving him in “peace” to deal with his “little problem”. 

Her coat was wrapped tightly around her form as he approached, but he could easily see her bare legs peaking out under the bench. She was going to freeze in this weather. The nights were getting longer and the temperatures were threatening to dump more snow on them any day now. 

“Hello, Lacey.” His voice cut through the stillness of the twilight. 

Her eyes, her dreadfully expressive eyes, flickered towards him as her pink tongue darted out to taste her lips. His eyes followed its path, arousal fluttering through his veins. What talent her wicked tongue had proved to have. 

“Hey Gold,” her voice slid over him. “Wasn’t sure you were going to show.” 

The clock in his car had read 5:32 when he’d parked. Lacey wasn’t usually one to complain about punctuality. If anything, she was usually the one with an excuse and promise to make it up to him in the same breath. 

“I wouldn’t have wanted to leave you wanting.” He replied, watching the goosebumps appear on her exposed legs. He lowered himself gently onto the seat next to her, resisting the pull of her barely covered body. 

Glancing left, her eyes raked over his form, taking in the new shirt he’d painstakingly picked out for her. A flash of something rushed through him. It felt like desperation. Desperation that she approved of him. Gold felt like kicking himself. He’d known the girl for all of what, a month, and he was already beating himself over the head trying to get extra pets for being such a good boy. 

“Stop thinking so damn much.” Her voice cut through his thoughts, silencing the self-deprecation. “I want tonight to be about me.” 

“Right. Sorry, Lace.” The nickname worked and her grin worked its way back to hungrily devouring his body, stopping clearly on where his cock was doing its best to make an early appearance. “Why did you pick the park?” 

Her answering smile spelled hell for him. Pure and utter damnation. Every time with Lacey was turning out to be a certain kind of hell, pushing him past pleasure into a realm where everything was so intense it bordered on overwhelming him completely. 

Grinning more broadly, she closed the gap between them. Laying a hand lightly on his thigh, her clever fingers stroking senseless patterns into his skin. 

His breath was puffing into the air, lightly dissipating before he could be bothered to form words as her fingers climbed higher brushing against his rapidly swelling cock. 

“I finished another semester today. One more down, who knows how many fucking more. But tonight, I am done and we are going to properly celebrate.” She was panting now too, her mouth coming ever so closer to his. 

Her hand made contact with his cock the moment her lips pressed against his and Gold found himself completely unaware of how to react. They weren’t at his house. He wasn’t in his bed, sprawled out on silken sheets and the perfect temperature for lounging sans clothing. He growled into her mouth as she began nipping at his lips, alternating between the top and the lower. 

Trying to ask her why only allowed her wet, slippery tongue access into his mouth. Gods, the desire running through him was practically causing him to vibrate. The swelling in his pants as distracting as the tongue tracing patterns on the roof of his mouth. 

The click of his belt caused his eyes to fly open as he realized Lacey had only been trying to distract him while she accomplished her goal of getting his trousers open. Outdoors. Where anyone could walk up and see him with his cock out, Lacey’s painted nails the only thing between their eyes and his entire reputation. 

“What are you doing?” He ground out, biting down on her lip, and snaring one of her tiny wrists within his. 

She pulled back, her lips already darkening. “What does it look like I’m doing?” She replied saucily. 

“We are not doing this here. What did you want to meet me here for and then we can move back to my house.” His hand released hers and he attempted to thread his belt back through the loops. How on earth had the girl gotten so proficient at removing his clothing? 

Lips were attached to his neck, biting gently at his pulse point before sucking his skin into wet, hot heaven. His eyes closed of his own accord as he felt her hand pull at the button holding his waistband closed. His cock leapt at the thought of her delightful little hands encompassing him so soon. 

“Lacey,” his voice was rough, her mouth working non stop as she placed sipping kisses along the column of his neck and jaw. “Lacey, we can’t. Not here.” 

Terror at the idea of someone walking up on them was quieting in the face of something much greater. Lust. Desire. The need to take his cock and thrust deep into Lacey’s willing body. To claim her and not give two fucks about whomever questioned his right to the woman. She was his, at least in this moment, for as long as it took her pretty little hands to continue their ministrations on his aching cock. He wasn’t stupid enough to think he had any real tie to Lacey French but right now it damn well felt like he did. 

“Lacey.” 

She released his jawline with a darting lick of her tongue. “Gold? Shut up.” 

The hiss of his zipper caused his skin to flush. His entire body felt electrified, the normally intense feelings of arousal Lacey caused amplified tenfold. 

Her palm ghosted over his length, causing it to twitch and a moan to escape his lips. He reached towards her and pull her closer, willing her small body to cover his. His lips found hers, pressing gently before pulling her lower lip into his mouth and biting just the way she liked. Her answering gasp gave him enough room to slip his own tongue into her mouth and return the favor she had so thoughtfully bestowed upon him. 

He was playing with her lip again, pulling the plump flesh into his mouth to nibble softly, when her action caused him to bite down hard enough to make Lacey yelp. She had succeeded at pulling down his underwear, the elastic fitting snugly under his balls, pushing his glistening cock into her hand and the open air. He felt betrayed by his own body. He couldn’t fake the fact that having his cock out in public, or as public as the darkening park bench was proving to be, was perhaps the most erotic thing he’d ever done. Or had someone do to him. 

The tip of his cock was already glistening in the twilight, readying himself for the need that was growing more and more difficult to ignore. He needed Lacey. Now. 

He wrapped his arms around her upper body as he realized she was, more all intents and purposes, still clothed. The big buttons on her coat slipped easily open as a single finger trailed from the tip of his cock down to his fabric cradled balls. 

Moans split the air before Gold realized they were coming from his mouth. “Lacey, please.”

“Please what, Gold? I thought you wanted to go back to your house to finish. And did you hear me? Tonight is all about me.” At the word me, her fist enclosed him, pumping him slowly, exactly as he’d taught her. Her palm brushed his head, spreading the liquid that had gathered before she brought her hand up to his mouth. 

“Lick.” She commanded. 

Tongue had met hand before he’d realized what was happening and seen the mischief in her eyes. He pulled at her coat once more, attempting to push it back from her shoulders. She was clad in one of her wool dresses, the ones that made her even softer and did nothing to hide the tenting at her nipples. His palm pressed into her breasts, kneading softly, attempting to pluck the nipples he knew to be a warm rosy pink through the fabric. 

“That’s better.” She panted as she released her loose grip on his cock and turned on the bench, bracing herself on the backrest as she rose on her knees. 

She pulled his face towards her with fingers that smelled of his own musk as her lips claimed his. Bruising and rough she pressed kiss after kiss against his mouth, her hips thrusting against the air even as she fought the awkward angle they were attempting to maintain. 

Two side shuffles and she was straddling his lap. 

“Lacey.” He panted. “Lacey...please.” 

He was past caring who walked up on them. Past caring if his reputation would suffer. Past caring about anything other than sinking his cock into the woman balancing on his lap. He let one arm wind up her waist, anchoring her to him as the other wove beneath her dress, his lips working against her neck, biting along her collarbone. She’d said tonight was to be about her and he’d be absolutely crazy if do everything he possibly could to make her fall apart over and over again. 

Her hips were thrusting of their own accord as his fingers grazed her stomach and ghosted lower, pulling up the hem of the dress. He felt a jolt run through him, involuntarily thrusting his own hips up as he came into contact with her positively dripping core and realized she had chosen to come without undergarments. 

“Lacey.” He choked out. It seemed all he could do was stutter her name. A man of contracts and words and deals and the only thing he could even begin to remember was the name of the goddess that had unmanned him. 

“Fingers.” She spit out before reattaching her mouth to his, thrusting her tongue in time with the canting of her lower body. 

Slipping into her body was almost laughably easy she was so wet for him, for the experience they were sharing. Gold circled her outer lips before gathering the moisture and dragging his longest finger towards her clit. He felt the exact moment he made contact because she released his mouth with a pop and shouted a word that sounded like she couldn’t decide between yelling his name and ‘fuck’. 

Three circles of her clit and she was clutching at him and crying out his name. He could practically feel her orgasm ripping through her and onto him causing his own heat to coil even tighter as she collapsed against his chest bringing her pulsing heat into contact with his own lower body and causing him to cry out in return. 

“You’re not done.” Her voice was gaining strength again, her new position in his arms giving her the exact angle she needed to drag her cunt against his cock. He thrust up against her, his cock sliding easily against her folds. She moaned, wrapping her arms around her neck. 

He snaked a hand between them, teasing her clit with a finger before grasping himself and pumping slowly, tightening his hand against his base in an almost pointless attempt to stave off his impending orgasm. 

Lacey was humping against him, moving faster now that she had recovered from her initial orgasm. 

“Now Gold. Do it.” She commanded. 

It was more than enough for the shattered remains of his self control. She canted her hips back allowing him to line up and thrust into her heat, crushing her body into his chest as he stilled his rational brain screaming at him. He was fucking Lacey French, in public. He was fucking her on a fucking park bench like she was no better than some quick shag. 

His thoughts worked around him trying to fight against the fact that Lacey was now again kissing him, her small hand finding its way between their crushed forms and circling the base of his cock where it was pressed into her. 

At the touch of her, at the place where they were joined, he lost it and began wildly thrusting up trying desperately to gain purchase against the rough wood of the bench. 

The position she had chosen, or that they had simply found themselves in, didn’t allow him to thrust as hard as his body was practically demanding he do, and yet he felt like he was stretching her deeper than he ever had. 

Her hand had worked its way back to her clit and he could feel her wrist as it ground down on her clit in time to his thrusts. 

The only sounds in the night were their moans, softly mingling, and the sounds of their coupling, softened by the coat she had so thoughtfully requested he wear. 

“Lacey.” He whispered, her name a benediction. He could feel his orgasm threatening to overcome him. 

“Don’t you dare, Gold. Not yet. Don’t you dare.” 

She grunted as she pressed down harder, claiming his mouth again. Tonight was about her he remembered as he tried to hold himself back. Lacey wasn’t always ready to come again during sex but tonight she was determined to seek her pleasure and he was determined she find it. 

Desperately he did the only thing his shattered mind could think of and slipped a hand under her pert ass to squeeze at the cheeks before slipping a finger into her back opening. 

Lacey squealed, slamming down against his pubic bone as her walls quivered against him. Gold thrust upward as far as he could with one hand holding her to him and the other pressing into her ass. 

His balls were tightened against her and his cock shuddered once before finally releasing, pulsing rope after rope into her tight channel. 

Panting, he pressed his lips to any exposed bit of skin he could reach without moving any of his now boneless limbs. 

The woman in his arms was now completely slumped against him and Gold would’ve laughed if he thought for a second he could actually manage it. Lacey had put him through his paces on more than one occasion but even he had to admit they’d just set a new standard. 

Blue eyes met brown as she raised her head, her hair mussed and sticking out in multiple directions. He pulled his hand from her ass, softly stroking her, as he felt his cock fall from her body. 

He immediately shivered as the cold air infiltrated their pocket of warmth. Thankful he was seated, he guided Lacey to sit fully on his lap, bringing his hands up to cradle her face. 

Pressing a kiss to her lips, he softly murmured, “I think every night should be about you.” 

Lacey kissed him more firmly, her eyes soft. “Damn right you are Gold. But now, I think I’ll take you up on your bed.” 

She helped him tuck back into his trousers, adjusting her dress and coat, before rooting around for his cane. It had somehow managed to roll almost entirely under the bench they’d just christened. 

Cane firmly planted on the ground, he offered her a slightly more stable arm, a rush of warmth filling him when she took it. 

“Lead the way, Mr. Gold.” Her smile deepening. “I’m not nearly done with you yet.” 

Gold chuckled, finally able to take a deep enough breath to laugh, “Anything for you Ms. French. Anything for you.”


End file.
